Zim's Five Nights At Freddy's
by Crystal Draculura Bloodsucker
Summary: Everybody in high school has an after school job, but Zim doesn't. So he gets a job as a night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Could this job be Zim's worst nightmare, or the animatronics dreams come true? Warning: Language, Songs, Character Death, and ZADF. Inspired by the Five Nights At Bloaty's music video by emogirl51090.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Zim's New Job

It was the same every day.

Sixteen year old Zim would be sitting in his voot cruiser, disguised as a Honda, watching as other students from high school entered their own vehicles to drive off to their new after school jobs.

Everybody seemed to have an after school job. Fishtoes had a job, Keef had a job. Hell, even that stupid human, Dib, had a job working at the shelter. Zim, however, did not have an after school job... At least, not yet.

You see, lately, Zim's been feeling a bit left out in the independence of having a job. He's been lately looking at the help wanted add in the local newspaper and found a job that seemed promising.

 **Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**

 **Help Wanted**

 **In need of a night guard from 12 am to 6 am.**

 **$120 a week**

 **Employee must spend at least five nights guarding before can quit or pay a debt on power.**

It seemed like a promising job. $120 just for sitting on his butte staring at screens? Who would turn down an offer like that? Not Zim as he drove up to the restaurant.

As Zim walked in through the front doors, children scattered all around him, playing in the kids zone and singing along with the animatronics.

Zim stared at the animatronics. There was a purple rabbit in a bowtie playing the guitar. There was a yellow chicken (or was it a duck?) holding a cupcake and wearing a bib that said "Let's Eat". And in between the two was a brown bear wearing a top hat, singing into a microphone.

Zim looked towards a section of the restaurant that seemed closed off, Pirates Cove.

There was a curtain with a sign saying " Out Of Order" in front. The curtain was partially open, and Zim could make out a pirate fox standing behind, seeming to stare into his soul.

A shiver ran down Zim's spine. Something about that fox seemed a bit off.

"Hello, can I help you?" Zim jumped and spun around to the voice.

There was a man in purple standing behind him. He had large blue eyes, brown hair, and a name tag saying "Hello, I Am Scott Cawthon".

" Um," Zim shook his head clear. "Yeah, um, I'd like to apply for the job as a night guard."

"Really, are you sure?" Scott raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, please " Zim nodded. "I need an after school job."

"Alright then." Scott shrugged. "It's your life. And, fortunately, you get the job."

"Really?" Zim rose an eyebrow. "No interview or anything?"

"Kid, that help wanted add was in the paper for about a week now." Scott rolled his eyes. "You're the first person to come for the job. So yeah, you get the job."

"Um, ok, cool." Zim shook his head clear of shock. "Um, when do I start?"

"Your shift starts tonight." Scott answered. "Be here at 11:55 and get to your office. Listen to the recordings that I left on the phone for you, alright."

"Yeah, sure." Zim agreed.

"Great, see ya' tonight." Scott smiled as he left.

Zim stood there in complete shock, not believing that he got the job that easily. Something fishy was going on, Zim could feel it as he left the restaurant. But as he left, he failed to notice all four of the animatronics staring at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Phone Call

Zim arrived back at the restaurant at 11:54, meeting Scott at the entrance.

"Hey, you're early." Scott smiled.

"Yeah, well." Zim shrugged. "You know how the old saying goes. If you're early, you're on time. If you're on time, you're late. And if you're late, you're fired."

"Exactly, my friend." Scott patted Zim on the back. "Now, here are the keys to the restaurant. You go in there, lock the doors, go to your office, listen to the recordings, and keep an eye on those screens. Don't let anything get in. Don't let anything get out."

"Out? What do you mean?" Zim asked as Scott handed him the keys and ran off. 'Ok, that was weird.'

Zim shook his head and went inside, locking the doors as he closed them. Zim turned around and stared at the animatronics.

When he went home, he asked his computer to identify each of the animatronics to him.

The rabbit was Bonnie. The chicken was Chica. The fox was Foxy. And the bear was obviously Freddy.

He didn't know why, but it seemed like the animatronics were waiting for something. Just standing there, staring right back at him.

Zim shuddered and ran to his office.

Zim got to his office and went inside. It was a cramped little place. Only enough room for a chair, desk, and at least three people.

Zim looked around his office. There was a running battery powered fan with no button to turn it off on the desk. Next to the fan was a tablet that was connected to all the security cameras. And then there was a phone right next to the tablet.

The walls were covered with posters of the pizzeria. And there were doors with a button for hallway lights and a button to automatically close the doors. Zim wondered what these were for.

Zim sat down on the chair as the clock changed to 12:00. The phone started ringing and immediately went to a recorded message.

" **Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?** "

"Alright, just get it over with." Zim rolled his eyes.

 ****" **Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.** "

"Wait, what?" Zim frowned at the phone. 'What is this guy talking about?' ****

" **Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.** "

'Wait a minute.' Zim's frown went deeper. 'What does he mean 'quirky'?' ****

" **So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long.** "

'Ok, I can understand that.' Zim nodded. 'Gir's the same way.'

" **Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?** "

"Wait, what?!" Zim gasped. "You're telling me that one of these things bit someone's brain out?!"

" **Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.** "

"You gotta be kidding me!" Zim was shaking as he pulled at his antennas under his wig. ****

" **Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night.** "


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First Night

Zim was terrified.

Animatronics that came to life at night and tried to kill him? No wonder nobody wanted the job. No wonder they needed a new night guard.

And to top it off, he wasn't allowed to quit until after the fifth night, or else he'd be forced to pay a huge electricity debt.

The only loophole out of all of this was to give himself to the animatronics, and no way was he going to do that.

It was already 1 am, and Zim still hasn't checked the cameras yet. He didn't want to.

"Pull yourself together Zim." He growled at himself. "You are a great invader. No lousy animatronics are going to stop you."

With that, Zim sat down at the desk and pulled up the tablet.

Since Zim hadn't used any of the power while Scott was talking and he was freaking out, he still had 100% of power. He'd have to make sure to save up that power.

Zim gulped as he started clicking through the cameras. There was really nothing going on. All the animatronics seemed to be in their right places. Maybe the guy was just messing with him.

Suddenly, the show stage camera that Zim was looking at went to static. He clicked on a different camera and went back to the show stage camera. He gulped at what he saw.

Bonnie was missing.

"Oh!" Zim shivered. "Ok, where did she go?"

Zim frantically went searching through all the cameras. He had to find Bonnie.

Suddenly, he found her. She was standing near the entrance of the west hall.

"Oh my Tallest!" Zim squealed. "Ok, ok. Don't come down here please."

Zim wanted to keep an eye on Bonnie, but he knew he had to check up on the other animatronics.

Sighing, Zim clicked back over to the show stage. He jumped when he saw Chica missing.

"Great, now where's she?!" Zim growled in exasperation.

Zim clicked through all the cameras, squealing when he saw Chica staring into the camera outside the restroom.

"God, that's creepy as hell." Zim shivered, wiping sweat from his brow.

Zim clicked over to Pirates Cove, and gasped when he saw Foxy peeking out at him. Foxy looked the creepiest one out of all of them.

"At least he's not coming after me... Yet." Zim gulped. "I've better check back on Bonnie."

So Zim switch right back to the west hall camera. His eyes bugged when he saw Bonnie gone!

"Oh Tallest!" Zim gasped as he searched through all the cameras.

He finally found Bonnie standing right outside the west door.

Zim screeched, threw the camera on the desk and punch the button on the west door.

The heavy metal door came crashing down with a loud CLANG! Zim backed away from the door as Bonnie tried to break it down.

Zim didn't stop backing away until his back touch the east wall. Zim stared at the west wall, sweating as Bonnie continued to bang on the door.

Suddenly, Zim felt a hand on his right shoulder. He spun around and screamed when he saw Chica standing behind him.

Zim took ahold of Chica's arms and threw her out of the office. Chica hit the wall with a THUD.

Zim ran to the east door button and pushed it. The door came down the same way the west door did.

"Ah, they're both there!" Zim panicked, sitting down on the chair. "They're both there! What time is it?!"

Zim picked up the tablet and looked at the time.

"Only 3 am?!" He growled. "Crap, and only 50%? Crap! The doors are draining a lot of power!"

Zim was sweating. Bonnie and Chica were still out there and the doors were draining a lot of power.

"Ziiiiiiiiiiiimmmm." Said a girly robotic voice outside the west door. "Come plaaaaaaayyyyy with uuuuuusssssss."

"No way." Zim gasped. "They talk too? And how the hell do they know my name?"

"Please open the dooooooooor Ziiiiiiimmmmm." Chica cried from the other door. "We're not gonna hurrrrrt youuuuuuu."

"Fuck off!" Zim sneared at both doors.

Everything went all silent then. Unsure what had happened, Zim turned on the light on the east door.

Chica was gone.

Zim sighed in relief and opened the door. And then, just for shits and giggles, Zim went to the west door and turned on the light.

Bonnie was gone too.

Zim opened that door and went back to the desk. He picked up the tablet and looked at the power.

"5 am and only 20%?!" He gasped. "Oh no. This is bad. Those doors fucked up the power!"

Suddenly, Zim heard running footsteps down the west hall.

Zim stuck his head out the west door and screamed in terror when he saw Foxy RUNNING up the hall towards him.

Screaming, Zim went back into the office and shut the door. Foxy went up to the door and banged on it with more weight than Bonnie did.

"Oh no!" Zim cried when he looked at the power, seeing only 18% and going down rapidly with each time Foxy knocked on the door.

"Zim, open the door yee landlover!" Foxy screeched outside.

"Go away!" Zim cried, desperate for 6 am as the power went to 10%. "Please just go away!"

"Just let us in, Zim." Bonnie was back.

"We're not gonna hurt you." And so was Chica.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Zim cried as he spun around and slammed the door in Chica's face.

That did the trick as the power finally went out and the doors opened.

"Oh no!" Zim cried in the blackness.

Zim spun around the office, trying to see in the dark and find the animatronics.

Suddenly, Zim heard a sound outside the west door.

He spun around to see Freddy's eyes glowing in the dark as he played the Toreador March.

"Please just leave me alone." Zim whispered, tears running down his eyes.

As the song ended, Freddy's eyes disappeared. Zim held his breath ready to be grabbed. He could almost feel Freddy's paws about to grab him.

DING DONG DING DONG!

DING DONG DING DONG!

Zim gasped as he heard the bell, ending his shift. His knees wobbled as the lights went back on, revealing the animatronics to be back where they belonged.

Zim gasped and shook his head. He stood up and bolted out of the restaurant, throwing the keys to Scott, who only laughed after him, knowing what had happened.

"Just remember to come back tonight!" Scott called after Zim. "Remember, you have a contract to uphold."

"Shit!" Zim shouted as he rounded a corner, punching a dumpster as he did so.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Friendship

That day, during school, Zim was having a lot of trouble staying awake and paying attention to the lessons. He kept falling asleep, or letting his mind wander to the animatronics and why they tried to get into the office. He would always get yelled at by the same teacher he's had since he came to Earth, Ms. Bitters, because of this.

Finally, during lunch time, Zim laid his head down on the table to try and take just a short nap. He needed to be fully energized to survive the second night.

Suddenly, somebody slammed their tray in front of Zim. He jumped, ready to strike, but relaxed when he realized it was only his arch rival, the Dib human.

"What do you want?" Zim hissed at the human boy, annoyed about having his nap disturbed.

"What's going on with you?" Dib raised an eyebrow at the alien.

"Nothing, just a rough night." Zim sighed, rubbing his eyes a little bit. "I got a job as a night guard from 12 am to 6 am."

"Ah, that would do it." Dib nodded as he sat down. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Why do you ask?" Zim wondered.

"You just told me what was going on with you. And without hesitation either." Dib frowned. "Usually, you don't do that."

"I guess it doesn't matter this time." Zim yawned. "I'm screwed anyways."

"Why do you say that?" Dib asked.

"It's kinda hard to explain." Zim shrugged. "You wouldn't believe me anyway."

"Oh," Dib sighed. "So where are you working at?"

"I'm working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." Zim answered.

"Really, that old place?" Dib raised an eyebrow.

"You've heard of it?" Zim asked.

"Everybody has." Dib nodded. "My dad used to take me and Gaz there all the time. Until the bite of '87."

"Yeah, I heard about that." Zim nodded back.

"Poor kid." Dib shook his head. "I bet even you wouldn't do that."

"Hell no." Zim frowned. "That's just not right. Even for me. I mean, destroying a kid's brain like that? I mean, sure I tried to make your brain be as stupid as a fish, but at least I didn't try to take a big chunk out of it."

"I heard Foxy was the one who did it." Dib explained.

"That doesn't surprise me." Zim whispered to himself.

"Huh?" Dib frowned.

"Nothing." Zim shook his head."It's not important."

"... Zim." Dib whispered.

"Yeah?" Zim looked at the human.

"Why do you do what you do?" Dib asked. "I mean, why are you trying to take over my planet?"

"To be completely honest Dib." Zim sighed. "I didn't choose to be an invader."

"What do you mean?" Dib raised an eyebrow.

"Irkens weren't always invaders." Zim explained. "We were once a peaceful race. We traded an hung out with other aliens."

"So what happened?" Dib asked.

"Then, population started getting out of hand." Zim answered. "We were running out of room on our planet and we needed another one to home the rest of our population. We took some ships filled with Irken children to the planet of our closest ally. But when they saw the ships... They shot us down."

"Oh god." Dib gasped.

"I guess they thought that we were trying to invade their planet." Zim sighed. "Since then, the Tallest realized that the only way to get what we want... What we NEED, is by force. And so, we became invaders. I never agreed to it. The only reason why I tried to destroy my own planet was so that I could get away from all the invasions. But then I got banished to Foodcourtia, the worst space fast food place in the galaxy."

"You didn't want to be an invader?" Dib raised an eyebrow.

"Nope." Zim shook his head. "I didn't like Foodcourtia either. So when I heard that the Irkens were going to invade again, I snuck onto the ship and interrupted the assigning."

"I heard that." Dib nodded. "I was listening to my radio, trying to get a read on aliens. I... Kinda always found aliens fascinating. And when I heard that you were coming to my planet, I was so excited about meeting a real alien, I couldn't wait to befriend you. But then... I learned what you were really coming down here for."

"That's a lie." Zim sighed. "I only begged the Tallest for a second chance so that I could get out of Foodcourtia and still get away from the invasions. I assumed that the Tallest still expected me to check in with information about the planet, so I just checked in with information that I knew would be useless to them. But now... I think they don't really care."

"So all this time... You were just trying to get away from the invading?" Dib asked. "And trying to protect my planet?"

"Yep... And you." Zim smiled. "To be honest, when I first met you, even before you spoke, I respected you."

"You did?" Dib gasped.

"Yep, I first laid my eyes on you and saw how smart you were, and how dorky you could be." Zim laughed. "I thought that you would understand. I wanted to be your friend. But then you opened your mouth and... I wasn't sure how to approach you. I panicked and, that ended us becoming rivals."

"Well, I think it's about time that rivalry ended. Truce and friends?" Dib held out his hand.

"Truce and friends." Zim smiled, taking Dib's hand and shaking it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Dib's Concern

"So what was it you said earlier, when we were talking about the bite of '87?" Dib asked.

"Oh, it was nothing." Zim shook his head.

"Come on Zim," Dib frowned. "We're friends now. We gotta learn to trust each other."

Zim sighed and looked at the human.

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked him.

"Of course." Dib shrugged.

"Something is going on at the pizzeria." Zim explained.

"What do you mean?" Dib asked.

"Last night, during my first shift, something happened." Zim answered. "The animatronics came to life and tried to get into the office."

"What?!" Dib gasped.

"My boss warned me about these guys over the recording he left for me." Zim nodded. "He said that if they see me, they'll see me as an endoskeleton without a costume on, so they'll try to stuff me into a Freddy Fazbear's suit."

"Well that's not so bad." Dib shrugged.

"Sure, if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams and wires and other animatronic devices, especially around the facial area." Zim frowned.

"Oh," Dib's eyes bulged. "Nevermind then."

"I need to go back tonight." Zim sighed. "But I'm frightened to."

"... I'll come with you." Dib offered.

"But you have your job at the shelter." Zim frowned.

"My shift ends at 9:30." Dib explained. "I can get a second job as a security guard with you."

"Scott won't let you in." Zim shook his head. "He only offered the job to one, and that's me. He doesn't want another one."

"Then I'll wait outside until Scott leaves." Dib solved. "Surely he gives you the keys right?"

"Yeah." Zim nodded.

"So, when Scott leaves, you let me in and we'll survive the night together." Dib nodded. "Maybe we'll be able to find out what's going on."

"Dib, you're a fucking genius." Zim smiled as the bell rang.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Second Phone Call

That night, after Scott gave the keys to Zim and left, Zim letted Dib in.

The two went through the pizzeria together and into the office.

"Kinda cramped don't ya' think?" Dib frowned when he looked around.

"Yeah, I know." Zim sighed.

"Are these what you used to keep them out?" Dib asked, examining the doors.

"Yeah." Zim nodded. "Be careful with those. We have limited power when the time hits 12."

"Shit man." Dib shook his head.

"It's almost 12 am." Zim sighed as he looked at his watch. "I hope Foxy doesn't do what he did last night."

"What did he do?" Dib asked.

"Foxy isn't like the other animatronics." Zim explained. "He can actually run to the office."

"Run?!" Dib gasped.

"Yep." Zim nodded. "He goes from behind the curtain of Pirates Cove and runs all the way down the west hall to the door. When he leaves Pirates Cove, it's important to close the door as quickly as possibly."

"Understood." Dib nodded.

Suddenly, the time changed to 12 am and the phone rang again. It rang for a little bit, then went to another recording of Scott.

" **Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know...** "

"Great." Zim growled in exasperation.

"You listen to Scott while I watch the cameras." Dib offered.

"Be carefull, remember, limited power." Zim reminded. "I already almost died last night because I ran out of power."

"Good to know." Dib nodded.

" **Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that.** "

"Oh fuck you Scott." Zim growled.

" **Also, check on the curtain in Pirates Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon.** "

"Yeah, we already know about Foxy." Zim hissed.

"Would you shut up and come here please." Dib growled. "Bonnie is missing!"

"Shit!" Zim hissed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Second Night

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Zim hissed as he clicked through the cameras to find Bonnie. "Where the fuck is she?!"

"The door!" Dib remembered. "Check the door!"

Zim turned on the light in the west hall and screamed to see Bonnie waiting for him.

"Shit!" He shouted as he slammed the door. "She's right outside!"

"Chica's gone!" Dib shouted.

"I ain't taking any chances." Zim shook his head as he closed the east door.

"Be careful Zim!" Dib cried. "It's only 1 am and we're already at 75%!"

"Damn it!" Zim shouted when he turned on the east light and saw Chica standing out there. "Go away Chica!"

"Go away Bonnie!" Dib shouted at the west door, placing the tablet down to try and save power.

"This happened last night too." Zim hissed. "But it didn't start until 2 am."

"Well, second night Ziiiiiimmm." Bonnie laughed outside.

"We need to talk Ziiiiiimmmmm." Chica said outside the other door.

"You didn't say they talk too." Dib gasped.

"It must've slipped my mind." Zim slapped himself.

"Please open the dooooooorrrrrrr Ziiiiiiiimmmmmmm." Chica cried.

"You too Diiiiiiib." Bonnie pounded on the door.

"How do they know our names?" Dib asked.

"I don't know." Zim shook his head. "This happened last night too."

"You're going to run out of power Zim." Chica laughed. "And then you'll have no choice but to let us in."

"She's right." Dib gasped. "It's only 3 am and we're already at 47%."

"We'll pull through." Zim nodded.

Suddenly, everything was silent. Zim and Dib looked at each other and went to the doors. They turned on the lights and looked outside.

Both animatronics were gone.

The boys sighed and opened the doors.

"Check Pirates Cove, quick." Zim gasped.

"On it." Dib nodded and pulled up the tablet. "Oh no."

Immediately, Zim slammed the west door closed.

"I take it Foxy is gone right?" Zim frowned.

"Yeah, quick thinking Zim." Dib nodded. "Damn, it's only 4 am and we're at 40%."

"We'll make it." Zim nodded as Foxy continued to bang on the door. "How much power do we have? Last time he continued to bang on the door, the power went down pretty fast."

"He better stop soon then." Dib gasped. "Cause he's already knocked our power to 33% and going down fast. Still only 4 am."

"Shit!" Zim shouted as he slammed the desk.

"Let us in yee landlovers." Foxy growled outside. "There's something important that we need to talk about."

"Why can't we talk about it through the door?" Zim hissed.

"Because we want you to see our faces when we speak." Chica was suddenly standing outside the east door.

Immediately, Dib ran to the east door and punched the button. The door slammed in Chica's face.

"Damn it!" Zim cried. "5 am and 15%!"

"Do you think we'll make it?" Dib shivered.

"We'll stop." Bonnie was suddenly heard outside the west as she pulled Foxy away from the door. "But only because you can't seem to trust us enough to let us in."

"And it won't do any good if we make you run out of power by banging on the doors." Chica added.

"Of course we don't trust you." Dib frowned. "Foxy, you bit a poor child's brains out."

"Argh, that's where the lies comes from." Foxy sighed. "I did no such thing. It was the Fredbear."

"I've never heard of a Fredbear." Dib frowned. "He sounds made up."

"Really?" Zim raised an eyebrow. "That sounds like something a little kid would do."

"What do you think we are?" Bonnie laughed.

"Uh, murdering animatronics that wants to stuff us into Freddy Fazbear suits?" Dib rolled his eyes.

"No, that's not what we are." Chica shook her head.

"At least not this time." Foxy added.

"What do you mean?" Zim raised an eyebrow.

"How better way than to explain like this?" Freddy's voice was suddenly heard outside the east door.

"Freddy?" Chica gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"They're almost out of power Chica." Freddy answered. "I was coming down anyways."

"Argh, then we better explain quick." Foxy sighed. "It's almost 6 am."

"Right, let's explain what's going on." Bonnie sighed.

"Explain what?!" Both Zim and Dib shouted.

Suddenly, the animatronics began to sing, but not a song any of the two boys heard.

Freddy: " **We're waiting every night to finally roam and invite. Newcomers to play with us, for many years we've been all alone.** "

Chica: " **We're forced to be still and play the same songs we know since the day.** "

Bonnie: " **An imposter took our life away.** "

Foxy: " **Now we're stuck here to decay.** "

All: " **Please let us get in! Don't lock us away! We're not what you're thinking! We're poor little souls. Who have lost control. And we're forced to take that role. We've been all alone. Stuck in our little zone. Since 1987. Join us be our friend. Or just be stuck and defend. After all you only got, Five Nights At Freddy's.** "

Freddy: " **Is this where you want to be?** "

All: " **We just don't get it. Why do you want to stay? Five Nights At Freddy's.** "

Freddy: " **Is this where you want to be?** "

All: " **We just don't get it. Why do you want to stay? Five Nights At Freddy's.** "

The bell for 6am went off and the animatronics all went back to their proper places.

As Zim and Dib left the restaurant, they couldn't help but think over what the animatronics just told them.

They looked to each other and nodded, agreeing in silence to go back that night for the third shift and find out more.

Back inside, the animatronics could tell what the two boys were thinking.

Freddy: " **We're really quite surprised we get to see you another night.** **You should've looked for another job. You should've said to this place goodbye.** "

Chica: " **It's like there's so much more.** "

Bonnie: " **Maybe you've been to this pace before.** "

Foxy: " **We remember a face like yours.** "

All: " **You seem acquainted with those doors. Please let us get in! Don't lock us away! We're not what you're thinking! We're poor little souls. Who have lost control. And we're forced to take that role. We've been all alone. Stuck in our little zone. Since 1987. Join us be our friend. Or just be stuck and defend. After all you only got, Five Nights At Freddy's.** "

Freddy: " **Is this where you want to be?** "

All: " **We just don't get it. Why do you want to stay? Five Nights At Freddy's.** "

Freddy: " **Is this where you want to be?** "

All: " **We just don't get it. Why do you want to stay? Five Nights At Freddy's.** "

As Scott walked into the restaurant, the animatronics went back into their positions, waiting for 12 am when Zim and Dib would come back.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Planning

"I knew it." Zim shook his head during lunch that day. "I knew there was more going on at that place."

"What did they mean when they said an imposter took their life away?" Dib wondered.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." Zim frowned.

"We need to know more." Dib nodded. "There's obviously something wrong. There's gotta be more to the story than what they're telling us."

"When I called Foxy a child, Bonnie laughed and pointed out how they were children." Zim frowned. "What does she mean by that?"

"I don't know, but I do wanna know." Dib shrugged.

"They don't seem like they wanna hurt us." Zim frowned. "Maybe they'll be willing to tell us more if we let them in tonight."

"Are you crazy?!" Dib shouted.

"I don't know, maybe I am." Zim shook his head. "But I want to know more about these guys and they're not gonna tell us unless we let them in."

"Then let's wait until 5 am to let them in." Dib frowned. "That way, if they try to kill us after they've explained, they won't get a chance to because the clock would already change to 6 am."

"I don't know Dib." Zim shrugged. "Something tells me the doors aren't going to work with us tonight."

"Please Zim, I don't want us to get killed." Dib begged.

"And you think I do?" Zim hissed. "I don't like this anymore than you do, but we need to find out what's going on with these animatronics."

"Then let's wait 'till five, please." Dib pleaded.

"...Fine." Zim sighed. "By I'm telling you. Something tells me the doors aren't going to work tonight."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Third Phone Call

That night, Zim and Dib went back to the restaurant for the third night and third shift. They went into the office and sat down.

"What do you think Scott has to say to us tonight?" Dib asked.

"Probably something about Freddy." Zim shrugged. "I don't exactly know. But it's almost 12, so we'll know eventually."

"Do you think the animatronics are going to leave immediately again?" Dib wondered.

"I bet my whole PAK on it." Zim sighed. "Phone's about to ring. In three, two, one."

Suddenly, the time changed to 12am and the phone rang. It immediately went to another recorded message.

'' **Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight.** "

"Say what?!" Dib suddenly sat up. "What does he mean?"

"SH!" Zim hissed.

" **Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught.** "

"Sure, thanks for the tip." Zim rolled his eyes.

" **Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side.** "

"Really?" Dib raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"

"I guess so." Zim shrugged. "Let's check the cameras."

"Right." Dib nodded. "Holy shit!"

"What?!" Zim frowned.

"Chica's gone!" Dib answered.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Third Night

"Really?" Zim frowned as he stared at the cameras. "Chica's gone first? Usually Bonnie's the first one gone."

"Third night Zim." Chica suddenly arrived at the east door.

"Oh no you don't." Dib hissed as he closed the door.

"What's the big idea?" Bonnie suddenly arrived at the west door.

Zim closed the west door too, both animatronics began pounding on the door. There was suddenly a deep laugh heard throughout the building.

"Freddy's coming you guys." Chica said outside.

Dib pulled up the tablet and clicked through the cameras. He clicked on the camera to the kitchen and Freddy's jingle was heard.

"He's in the kitchen." Dib told Zim.

"What time is it?" Zim asked.

"2 am." Dib answered. "80% of power left."

"Why are you locking us out?" Freddy's voice was suddenly heard in the kitchen.

"Argh, didn't we already tell yee landlovers that we are not what you think we are?" Foxy was suddenly standing outside.

"Listen, we want to know more about you guys." Zim sighed. "But we're just not ready to trust you yet."

"We're going to wait until 5 am to let you guys in." Dib nodded. "But until then, you have to leave us alone and let us do our job."

"But this is your job." Bonnie cried as the doors suddenly opened.

"WHAT?!" Both boys cried out as all three of the animatronics came into the office. "How?!"

"We have talent of jamming the doors." Bonnie explained. "It mostly happens on third night when we mess with the doors."

"Usually it's me and Bonnie that jam the doors." Chica added.

Suddenly, another deep laugh was heard and Freddy was suddenly in the office with the other animatronics.

"Oh boy, this is bad." Zim gasped.

"Listen boys," Freddy sighed. "We're not here to hurt you."

"Then what are you here for?" Dib gulped.

"We need to talk." Bonnie frowned. "We're not what you think we are."

"Yeah, we get that." Zim hissed. "But what do you mean by that?"

The animatronics looked at each other in silence. They nodded, agreeing to something in silence.

"Have you ever heard the story of the five missing children?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah, dad told me and my sister about that." Dib nodded. "Back in 1987, five children went missing in the old Freddy Fazbear's Pizza restaurant. There was two girls, and three boys. The children were never found."

"There's a reason for that." Chica sighed.

"What do you know?" Zim raised an eyebrow.

"Argh, the FBI never thought to look in the animatronics." Foxy sighed.

"What do you mean?" Dib frowned.

"See for yourself." Chica turned her back to the boys. "Open my back and see what we mean. Don't worry, you won't hurt me."

Zim and Dib looked at each other, unsure what was going to happen. They looked at the time and saw that it was only 4 am.

Sighing, they turned back to Chica's back and opened her up. They screamed at what came tumbling out of Chica's back.

It was a little girl, no older than 9 years old. She had blonde hair up in a ponytail and pale skin. She was wearing a white shirt with the face of Chica on the front, a blue skirt, and black tap shoes.

She was dead.

"Oh my god!" Dib gasped, hand to his mouth.

"Do all of you have a child inside you?" Zim asked.

"Yes." Bonnie nodded.

"You can take a look in all of us if you'd like." Freddy offered as the rest of the animatronics turned.

Zim and Dib looked at each other and nodded, opening the other animatronics.

Inside of Bonnie was another 9 year old girl.

She had long black hair and was wearing a headband with Bonnie ears. She was wearing a purple shirt, a white skirt, and white high heels.

Inside of Foxy was a 9 year old boy with red hair and freckles. He was wearing a red shirt, brown shorts, and black and green Sketchers. He also had a eye patch over his right eye and a toy costume pirate hook on his left hand.

Freddy had another 9 year old boy inside him. He had brown hair and was wearing a brown shirt with Freddy Fazbear on the front, tan shorts, and black sneakers.

They were all dead.

"But wait, that's only four." Zim frowned as he and Dib put the bodies back in. "Where's the fifth one?"

"My brother is in a special animatronic." Freddy answered.

"Golden Freddy." Chica nodded.

"He's been out of order for years." Bonnie explained.

"And we can't seem to find where he is." Foxy added.

"Anyways, we're getting off track here and it's almost 6am." Freddy sighed. "We need your help."

"What do you need us to do?" Dib asked.

"Find our mothers." Freddy instructed. "Tell them where we are and bring them over for a night, so we all may have closure."

"Without closure, we can't move on." Chica explained.

"And neither can our mothers." Bonnie sighed.

"Also, find out who dare kill us." Foxy growled. "Lack of justice is also why me and me crew can't move on."

"We'll try our best." Zim and Dib nodded as the clock changed to 6 am.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Mothers

"So now we have to find their moms." Zim sighed during lunch. "How in the world are we going to find their mothers?"

"I don't know, but we have to do it somehow." Dib sighed. "We need to bring them tonight during the fourth shift so that they all may have closure."

"Maybe we can ask if anybody knows where they can be." Zim solved.

"Maybe we can ask your computer." Dib offered. "He knows everything doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he does." Zim smiled. "Dib, once again, you cease to amaze me."

So that day after 9:30, Dib ran to Zim's house to meet up with Zim. When he got there, Zim was already at the fence waiting for him.

"Computer found out where they are." Zim smiled. "They're living in a house together on Main Street. They're own little retirement home. I got the coordinates sketched in my brain."

"Perfect." Dib cheered. "Let's go."

So, together, the two ran to the house of the animatronics mothers. When they got to the house, which was just a little blue house with a white roof, they knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

Suddenly, four ladies in their fifties opened the door and stared down at the boys.

"Well, hello there boys." Greeted one of them.

"Are you here to read to us?" Asked another.

"Not exactly." Dib rubbed his neck.

"We heard that you may have some children that are missing... For 20 years." Zim blushed.

"We wanted to know more about these said children." Dib added.

"Oh dear." Cried a third mother.

"Please, come inside." Assured the fourth mother. "It's not safe to talk about it outside."

And so, Zim and Dib followed the four mothers inside. They sat in the living room as the mothers served them cookies and chocolate milk. The mothers sat in front of the boys, they had a scrapbook in front of them.

"These are our children." Explained the first mother as she opened the book to the first picture. "That's my daughter, Clarissa."

"That's my girl, Betty." Said the second mother.

"That's my son, Felix." Cried the third mother.

"And those are my boys, Fred and Gerald." Sniffed the fourth mother. "They're twins."

"This picture was taken on the day our children went missing." Sniffed Betty's mother.

"They grew up together." Added Felix's mother.

Zim and Dib looked at the picture and gulped. The children in the picture were the same children in the animatronics.

Clarissa was the one in Chica, Betty was the one in Bonnie, Felix was the one in Foxy, and Fred was the one in Freddy.

They looked at the other boy in the picture, Fred's twin. He looked exactly like Fred, but he was wearing a white shirt with a yellow Freddy Fazbear and he had blonde hair.

Gerald, also known as Golden Freddy.

"Do you have any idea what might've happened to your children?" Dib asked.

"Well," Betty's mother hesitated. "Before our children went missing... We saw them go with a man dressed in a Freddy Fazbear suit into the back room."

"Yes." Fred's mother nodded. "He said that he had a special surprise for them. Something about seeing the new and improved Golden Freddy."

"And they never came back?" Zim asked.

"No." Felix's mother shook her head. "None of them."

"Do you have any thoughts?" Dib asked.

"Well, we do have one." Clarissa's mother nodded.

Suddenly, the four mothers began to sing.

Clarissa's Mother: " **I don't know what I was thinking, leaving my child behind. Now I suffer the curse and now I am blind.** "

Felix's Mother: " **With all this anger, guilt and sadness coming to haunt me forever. I can't wait for the cliff at the end of the river.** "

All: " **Is this revenge I am seeking, or seeking someone to avenge me. Stuck in my own Paradox, I wanna set myself free. Maybe I should chase and find before they'll try to stop it. It won't be long before I'll become a puppet. It's been so long, since I last have seen my son lost to this monster, to the man behind the slaughter. Since you've been gone, I've been singing this stupid song so I could ponder, the sanity of your mother.** "

Zim and Dib looked at each other. These mothers knew that their children have been murdered. The only question now was, who killed them.

Betty's Mother: " **I wish I lived in the present, with the gift of my past mistakes. But the future keeps luring in like a pack of snakes.** "

Fred's Mother: " **You're sweet little eyes, your little smile is all I remember. Those fuzzy memories mess with my temper.** "

All: " **Justification is killing me. But killing isn't justified. What happened to my son, I'm terrified. It lingers in my mind and the thought keeps getting bigger. I'm sorry my sweet baby I wish I've been there. It's been so long, since I last have seen my son lost to this monster, to the man behind the slaughter. Since you've been gone, I've been singing this stupid song so I could ponder, the sanity of your mother.** "

Zim and Dib looked at each other and nodded. They looked at the mothers and sighed.

"Mothers." Dib frowned.

The mothers looked up and stared at the boys.

"We know where your children are." Zim answered.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Fourth Phone Call

That night, Zim and Dib went to the restaurant for their fourth shift, bringing the mother's with them.

It was a little cramped in the office, but Zim and Dib had no intentions on closing the doors that night anyway.

"Do you really think our children could still be here?" Asked Felix's mother.

"We don't think." Zim shook his head.

"We know." Dib added.

"How can you be so sure?" Frowned Betty's mother.

"It's almost 12 am." Zim looked at the clock. "You'll know soon enough."

Suddenly, the time changed to 12 am. There was shuffling in the hall, and suddenly, Chica was standing behind her mother.

"Mommy?" Chica gasped.

Chica's mother spun around and gasped at the sight before her. Suddenly, all the other animatronics came into the room and gasped.

"I don't believe it." Freddy breathed. "You guys actually did it."

"We told you we would." Zim laughed.

"I don't understand." Freddy's mother frowned. "What's going on?"

"Mom, it's me. Fred." Freddy smiled.

"Oh my god." Freddy's mother gasped.

"Our spirits have inhabited these animatronics." Bonnie explained.

"Their bodies are stuffed in the backs of them." Dib added.

"Wait!" Freddy's mother cried. "Where's Gerald?"

"Gerald was inside a Golden Freddy suit." Freddy answered.

"Unfortunately, we been unable to find him." Foxy sighed.

"Oh." Sniffed Freddy's mother.

"Who would do this to our children?" Foxy's mother cried.

"Whoever was in that Freddy Fazbear suit." Bonnie's mother frowned in disgust.

Suddenly, the phone began to ring. It rang a couple times, then went to another voice recording.

" **Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it**."

"Oh my god." Chica's mother gasped.

"What is it?" Dib asked.

"That's the voice of the man in the suit." She explained.

"That's my boss, Scott." Zim frowned.

" **Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. *banging sound* It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *clears throat* uh, when I did.** "

"What's that banging sound?" Dib wondered.

" **Uh, hey, do me a favor. *bang bang* Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? *bang bang* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. *bang bang* Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. *chime plays*.** "

"It's us." Chica gasped.

" **You know...*moan* oh, no - *noises followed by an animatronic screech and static*** "

"That was Golden Freddy!" Freddy gasped.

"It sounds like you killed the guy." Dib frowned.

"But that's impossible." Zim shook his head. "Since because Scott is..."

"Still alive." Said a voice behind them.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Fourth Night

They spun around and was startled to see Scott standing behind them.

"Mr. Cawthon!" Zim gulped. "This isn't what it looks like."

"Save your breath, Zim." Scott sneered. "Did you think that I didn't know what was going on? I knew right after second night what you were gonna do and what was gonna happen."

"You..." Bonnie's mother growled. "You did this. You killed our children and stuffed them into these... These... These things!"

Scott smiled and shrugged, holding up his hands in surrender mode.

"Guilty as charged." He laughed. "Those things knew all along who had killed them. They tried to get into the office on the fourth night of my shift. They succeeded, but they were unable to kill me because the time changed to 6am before they had the chance. That morning, I messed around with their memories so that they'd have no idea of who murdered them. That way, they'd kill just about anybody who had the job as a night guard."

Scott growled and sneered at Zim.

"Then that there ALIEN..." Zim and Dib jumped at that. "Came to me, practically BEGGING me for an after school job. I didn't think he'd last more than two nights at this job, so I thought 'eh, what the heck'? Then, he and that big headed friend of his got to earning them animatronics trust and got them remembering again!"

"Pardon my French, but you son of a bitch." Freddy's mother growled. "If this young man is an alien, then you'll be facing this same case in court because he'll have this whole conversation recorded in his PAK."

"Well, never thought of it that way." Zim laughed. "In that case, I am an alien."

Zim laughed as he took off his wig and contact lenses, revealing his hot pink bug eyes and antennas.

"My word Zim." Bonnie gasped.

"You see?!" Freddy's mother nodded in approval. "You'll be facing the same case in court, Mr. Cawthon. And when this young man plays the recording for the jury, I promise you. Your next job will be serving chilli to inmates in prison for the rest of your life for brutally murdering five nine year old children!"

"Really now? Is that what's going to happen?" Scott smiled sinisterly.

"Yes!" Everybody else in the room shouted, taking a fighting stance.

"Well, I wouldn't want that now, would I?" Scott laughed. "So, I guess I'll have no choice... But to kill you all!"

The room was filled with gasps as Scott gave an ugly, sinister frown.

"Starting with the alien!" He sneered.

"No!" The animatronics cried and flung themselves at Scott as he pulled out an axe.

"Children!" The mothers shouted.

"Go! Run!" Freddy ordered as he held onto the axe while the others tried to hold Scott down. "Go! Now!"

"We can't hold him forever!" Chica added.

"Go now!" Bonnie nodded.

"Argh! Away with yee yee landlovers!" Foxy growled. "Yee be part of me crew that I'd rather protect."

"Be careful!" The fleeing group cried.

Zim, Dib, and the mothers ran out of the office and into the pizzeria. They ran to the front doors and tried to open them.

"Crap!" Zim shouted when the doors held fast. "They're locked!"

"We're trapped!" Bonnie's mother cried.

"Not yet we're not." Dib frowned. "Everybody, to the back door!"

Following Dib, everybody ran as fast as they could to the back door, but as soon as they turned the corner to the backstage, Scott was there, waiting for them.

"Scott?!" They cried.

"That's right!" Scott laughed evilly. "Those animatronics thought they had me, but I was ready for them. They won't be bothering us anymore."

Zim then took notice of the axe in Scott's hands. It was bloody, and there were bits of fur and metal on the edges.

"You son of a bitch, you've killed them! Again!" He sneered.

"You're damn right I did!" Scott growled. "I have worked too hard for this part, and I'm not gonna let a bunch of kids and old ladies get in the way of all that!"

Zim, Dib, and the mothers squeezed their eyes shut, bracing for impact as Scott lifted his axe, ready to slice down on them.

Scott was about to throw down, when suddenly, there was a crunching sound.

When our heroes did not feel the blade slice their skin, they looked back up.

Scott stood there, frozen, holding the axe up high, his eyes wide and mouth open. He dropped the axe, as blood was seen coming from behind his ears. He fell to his knees, and fell face forward, revealing a huge chunk of his head bitten out.

Zim, Dib, and the mothers looked up. Standing behind the dead man, were the animatronics, their bodies destroyed to beyond repair.

Foxy stood the farthest front. He spit something out of his mouth. When it hit the floor, it revealed to be Scott's head.

"Now, yee can say I bit a lad's brains out." Foxy nodded.

"Guys, you're alive!" Zim smiled.

"Can't say the same thing for this guy though." Chica kicked Scott's body.

"Oh children!" Freddy's mother cried. "We're so happy that you're alright."

"More or less." Bonnie's mother nodded.

"Now that you have seen your mothers, and the murderer is dead, you should be able to move on… right?" Dib blinked.

"Yes, now we can move on." Bonnie nodded.

"But first, something must be done with the body." Freddy frowned at Scott's body. "6 o clock is reaching, my friends. You should leave, all of you. The animatronics and I will take care of the body."

"I'm glad you'll finally be able to move on, my son." Freddy's mother smiled. "Hopefully, we'll be able to move on as well. As well as your brother."

"Thank you mother." Freddy nodded. "And thank you, Zim and Dib, for all your help."

"It was our pleasure." The boys nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Fifth Night

"So, you're going back for the fifth night?" Dib blinked in shock the next afternoon in the cafeteria.

"Well, yes, I am." Zim nodded, disguise back on. "I have a contract to uphold. And besides, now that the spirits of the animatronics were put to rest, the fifth night should pass like a breeze without any problems, right?"

"I guess you're right about that." Dib sighed. "Just… be careful, ok? I have a feeling that this isn't over yet."

"Come on Dib." Zim playfully punch his friend. "What could go wrong?"

"Famous last words." Dib shook his head.

That night, Zim went back to the restaurant for the fifth night. He entered his office and relaxed in the chair. As the clock hit twelve, the phone started ringing.

This confused him, until the ringing went to a recording.

Zim stared at the phone, wide eyed as the recording played.

He couldn't understand what the strange, seemingly deep robotic voice, was saying. The only thing he could make out, was the screams of what Freddy said was Golden Freddy, and the very last line.

" **The joy of creation."**

After the final scream, the recording cut off. Zim shivered in his seat, jumping when the sound of a laughing child echoed through the building. Shaking, Zim pulled up the camera and looked outside the west door.

Everything seemed normal… except, for the poster.

Zim frowned at the poster. Originally, it was a poster of Freddy Fazbear's head, but now, there was the head of a broken, eyeless, golden Freddy Fazbear head.

Zim frowned and put the camera back down. When he looked up, he screamed at what he saw.

The missing Golden Freddy, sat directly in front of him.

Zim shivered and shook as Golden Freddy sat there, unmoving. The lights flickered for a split second, and suddenly, the broken animatronic was in his face, screaming very loudly before grabbing the poor alien.

 **GAME OVER**


	15. Chapter 15

Epilogue

Dib ran as fast as he could through the streets with Gaz and Gir right beside him.

When he heard the news, he could not believe it. He wouldn't believe it until he saw for himself.

Finally, the three of them arrived at their destination… Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

The place was completely closed off, surrounded with police tape as authorities and paramedics entered the building.

Dib, Gaz, and Gir stood close to the tape, trying to catch a glimpse of what was going on.

"I can't see anything." Dib frowned. "Can you guys see anything?"

"Not a glimpse, Dib." Gaz shook her head.

"Look! There he is!" Gir pointed.

Dib and Gaz looked to where Gir was pointing, and gasped as they saw paramedics bring out a very destroyed and bloody Zim on a stretcher. It was quite obvious that he was dead.

"What could've done this, Dib?" Gaz asked.

"... Golden Freddy." Dib whispered.

"You mean that animatronic that was missing?" Gaz frowned. "You think he could've done this?"

"There's no other explanation." Dib shook his head.

"But I thought the animatronics moved on." Gir cried.

"Not all of them." Dib frowned. "Golden Freddy wasn't able to witness the death of his murderer, or see his mother, so he had no closure."

Dib shook his head and turned away.

"I have to stop this from happening." He seethed.

"What do you mean?" Gaz asked.

"Guys, I'm going into the past… to stop the murders of the five children."


End file.
